1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power management circuit and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs have the advantages of portability, low power consumption and low radiation, and are used in products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, for example. However, when an LCD is powered off, the LCD may still display and not shut down cleanly, experiencing what is called the “shutdown ghost phenomenon.” In addition, the LCD may also display what is called “the boot splash screen phenomenon” during a power-on process of the LCD.
Therefore, an LCD to overcome the above described shortcomings is desired.